


和你离婚以后04

by sweetlilyko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilyko/pseuds/sweetlilyko
Summary: 辰菲car和04正文
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	和你离婚以后04

-

等黄铉辰背着李龙馥出来，夜已经深了。

“昇玟...昇玟呢...”

“徐彰彬送他回去了，没事。我们也回家。”

黄铉辰刚想招手拦车，李龙馥拦住他的手。

“你背我回去好不好？”

“去我家？”

“嗯。”

黄铉辰的家离这儿不远，大概十分钟。一路上黄铉辰都背着李龙馥，李龙馥的下巴搁在黄铉辰的肩上。李龙馥骨架小，也比较瘦，黄铉辰时常说李龙馥要多吃东西，李龙馥确实也不太喜欢吃东西，还挑食，但是黄铉辰做的饭李龙馥都买单。所以黄铉辰有空就亲自下厨。

到家之后，黄铉辰把李龙馥放到床上，刚说转身去找衣服给李龙馥换一下，李龙馥就拉住了黄铉辰的手，黄铉辰一个没站稳就倒在了床上，李龙馥一个翻身就压在黄铉辰身上，吻着黄铉辰。黄铉辰回应着他的吻，将李龙馥压在身下。舌尖纠缠，交换的气息都是满满酒味。

“Felix...”

“叫我龙馥，”李龙馥用手指摹着黄铉辰的嘴唇“可以叫我龙馥的。”

李龙馥工作相关大家都叫他Felix，没有谁例外。现在黄铉辰就是例外。黄铉辰是黄氏不受关注的儿子，本职是模特，李龙馥是他的“御用造型师”，合作一年多还算合拍。黄铉辰在模特圈的名气不算差，但是不会拥有爱豆演员那样人尽皆知的名气，所以私生活也没有太多人过问。

“那龙馥想换衣服吗？喝了酒洗澡容易感冒，就明天洗澡，好吗？”

李龙馥没有回答他，只是解着黄铉辰的衣服扣子，黄铉辰就一直保持撑在床上的姿势让李龙馥继续他的动作。李龙馥抽出了黄铉辰扎进裤子的衬衫角，又伸手圈住黄铉辰的脖子，在黄铉辰的耳边，吹着气，轻轻地说：“想和我做吗？”

黄铉辰笑，伸手将李龙馥抱起，放到床中间，脱掉了衬衫，李龙馥也脱掉了自己的衣物，蹬掉了自己的外裤，又起身帮跪着的黄铉辰解开皮带。

“很着急吗龙馥儿？嗯？”黄铉辰揉着李龙馥松软的头发。

李龙馥拉开了他的裤链，黄铉辰立马将李龙馥推在床上，两下脱掉裤子，压在李龙馥身上，吻着李龙馥。李龙馥手上的丝巾被黄铉辰摘下放到了一旁。黄铉辰一只手的手指插进李龙馥的发丛，另一手在李龙馥的侧腰来回抚摸。舌头侵入李龙馥的口腔，和李龙馥的舌头相缠绕，贪婪地吮吸着。两具身体紧紧贴合在一起，胯下也隔着内裤不停相互摩擦着。

黄铉辰的嘴唇从李龙馥的嘴角慢慢向下移动，在李龙馥胸前的红点停了下来，他一只手和李龙馥十指相扣，一只手隔着内裤抚摸着李龙馥的挺立。李龙馥细碎的呻吟都传进了黄铉辰的耳朵。黄铉辰轻轻用牙齿磨着，用舌头舔舐，李龙馥的下身不由自主地向上挺，主动磨蹭黄铉辰的手。

“我帮你。”

黄铉辰的手将李龙馥的内裤脱下，开始撸动。

“铉辰...”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

黄铉辰笑着，吻了吻李龙馥滴下泪水的眼角后，手继续帮李龙馥撸动着。

“你今天真的喝了不少，”黄铉辰的手渐渐朝李龙馥的后穴探去“你说过，你不会问我这个问题的，也让我不要问不是吗？”

一根手指轻轻地插进去，抽插两次又插入第二根，继续抽插。李龙馥发出闷哼。

“如果我现在...想听你的回答...”李龙馥抓到他另一只手“你会怎么回答...”

黄铉辰只是回握住他的手，没有停下另一只手上的动作，插入第三根手指，并且抽插速度加快了。

“我的回答，和你想听到的是一样的答案。”

“是...吗...呃...”

黄铉辰挺身而入，李龙馥的身体颤抖了一下，黄铉辰俯下身亲吻李龙馥，李龙馥的双腿缠在黄铉辰腰上，回应着黄铉辰吻和抽插。

“铉辰...呜呜呜...好疼...”

“那我轻一点。”

黄铉辰亲吻着李龙馥的脸颊，到耳垂，到颈后，舔舐吮吸着。两个人的呼吸都变得粗重，黄铉辰找到了让李龙馥止不住战栗的那个点，用力冲撞着，李龙馥拥着黄铉辰蝴蝶骨的手不禁收紧。

“放松龙馥儿...”

黄铉辰撑起身子，看到李龙馥现在欲到不行的神色，又不禁硬了几分。黄铉辰是比较容易出汗的类型，现在刘海有些湿润了，李龙馥用双手拨开黄铉辰的刘海，摸着他的眉骨，又捧着他的脸。

“嗯...铉辰...我要射了...”

“等我...我们一起...好吗...”

黄铉辰吻住李龙馥，不一会儿两股热流一前一后涌了出来。

“看来今天不洗澡不行了。”黄铉辰吻了吻李龙馥湿润的眼角之后看着他的眼睛“还要继续吗？”

李龙馥笑着挺起身子亲了黄铉辰的嘴唇一下。

“你就这么点能耐吗？”  
-  
等金昇玟睡醒，阳光已经透过半透明的窗帘照进了屋子里，他隐约记得，今天周末不上班，又翻了一个身。他已经记不清楚昨晚上的事，他记得他遇到了方灿，似乎也没说什么，然后回去继续喝酒，喝了很多，他记得李龙馥还抢了他的杯子。他不知道为什么，昨晚他就是想喝酒。最后是谁送他...金昇玟一下坐起来，仔细看看自己和周围。还好，穿戴整齐，是自己家。但是是谁送他回来的？

金昇玟拨通了电话。

“李龙馥，”金昇玟揉揉眼睛“你起...”

“是我，黄铉辰。”

金昇玟看了看手机屏幕，然后突然懂了龙馥那天说的“精神以外”的意思。

“龙馥还在睡觉，”黄铉辰似乎也打了一个哈欠“昨天是徐彰彬送你回去的。”

“徐彰彬？”

“嗯。”

“好，”金昇玟揉揉头发“麻烦让龙馥睡醒了给我回个电话。”

“好的。”

黄铉辰把手机小心放到床头柜，又回到被窝抱着李龙馥，李龙馥的头蹭着黄铉辰的肩窝。

“昇玟吗...”

“嗯。”黄铉辰的手掌抚摸着李龙馥的后脑勺“待会儿起床了给他回个电话。”

“嗯...”

李龙馥仰头，黄铉辰在他唇上落下一吻。

“再睡会儿吧。”

而另一头的金昇玟刷着牙走向饭厅的时候，昨天没洗的碗去哪儿了？金昇玟叼着牙刷快步走进厨房，干干净净，碗盘都在架子上整整齐齐。他回头，在饭桌上发现了便利贴，是徐彰彬留下的，还有他的联系方式。

金昇玟立马漱口，然后拿起手机，然后，他犹豫了。打过去应该说什么？谢谢你送烂醉的我回家还帮我洗了碗？一想到徐彰彬怎么也应该是高层人士，认识人家几个小时就让人家帮自己洗碗，比起感激，更多的是一种从心底而起的尴尬......

不管了，总要说声谢谢吧。

“喂，是徐彰彬先生吗？是我，金昇玟。”

“噢，你起床了？”那一头的徐彰彬正在整理文件。

“嗯，昨天...谢谢你...”

“没事，”徐彰彬放下手里的东西“你今天不上班对吧？”

“嗯，今天周六。”

“那好好休息，我最近挺忙，以后有机会一起吃个饭吧。”

“嗯好。”

“嗯，没有别的事的话我就挂了？”

“没有了。”

“嗯好。”

结束通话之后，金昇玟舒了一口气，然后把徐彰彬的号码存上继续洗漱。徐彰彬也存了金昇玟的号码，然后看着办公桌上的职位牌出神。

李旻浩的戏也接近尾声了，方灿作为李旻浩的老板前来探班，工作人员对方灿的到来并不惊讶，毕竟李旻浩和方灿既是签约关系又是朋友这个事情圈内都知道。

“cut！白天的戏份拍完了！大家好好休息准备晚上最后一场戏！大家辛苦了！”

工作人员给李旻浩卸下身上的威亚设备，李旻浩接过经纪人的水就钻进了保姆车，方灿和导演交流了一会儿也进了保姆车。

“听说你演技越来越有长进了，不亏我当初签下你。”

“你就是为了问导演我的情况而来？”李旻浩放下手机，笑着看着方灿“我觉得没那么简单吧？”

方灿也笑着说：“老板夸所属艺人也不行吗？”

然后方灿看了一眼经纪人，经纪人点头下了车，关上了车门。

“你看吧，我就说你肯定不是为了夸我才来的。”李旻浩又拿起手机“如果你又要跟我哭诉你和你家那小孩的事情，那我也没辙。”

“金昇玟。”

“嗯，他回来了，你可以去找他问，毕竟他比我了解梁...”

“我昨晚在酒吧遇到金昇玟了。”

李旻浩的笑容突然僵住。

“和Polaris的总监徐彰彬在一起。”方灿靠在椅背上“金昇玟也在Polaris工作，哎...”

“当初还不是你拉我去喝那些破酒，不然哪儿有那么多事？”李旻浩在心里已经把方灿捏死了。

“要不是当初拉着你这儿那儿喝了那么多，哪儿来的资源？你哪儿来的名气？而且我说了，你要跟金昇玟解释的话我也可以帮你，你自己说不要，自己要在离婚协议上签字，怎么还成了我的责任了？”

看李旻浩现在脸色也不太好，方灿叹气。

“离晚上戏开拍还有一会儿时间，你要不要陪我吃顿饭？”

“吃个屁！”

虽然这么说，方灿还是把李旻浩带到了，快餐店。

“我从来没见过哪个老板那么喜欢吃油炸食品的。”李旻浩戴着口罩一脸无语。

“你吃吗？”

“减肥。”

自从演艺生涯步入正轨之后，李旻浩已经很久没碰这些高热量食物了，偶尔吃点解解馋，就要运动好几个小时。昨天去金昇玟家吃了饭去拍戏，休息的时候都在运动。但毕竟是人，方灿看他现在的样子，瘦瘦高高，帅倒是帅了，就是不由得让人有些，心疼。

“离婚之后联系过吗？”

“昨天吃过饭。”

“下午？”

“嗯。”

“那在这之前呢？”

“有没有你不是也清楚吗？”

方灿喝了一口可乐。

“很多事情会随着时间的流逝而逐渐淡去，如果不抓紧，最后会变成沙，变成风，你想抓就抓不住了。这几年，如果他遇到了比你更好的人，你又该怎么办？”

李旻浩不是没有考虑过，但是他希望金昇玟能舒服地生活，毕竟该解释的他已经解释了，金昇玟并没有听进去，所以在金昇玟说他要出国之后，他没有再纠缠再挽留。他心里是默认金昇玟是足够爱他的，不然不可能和自己结婚。所以他打算等金昇玟回来，重新开始，在这期间他要变得足够优秀，才能配上金昇玟。

但是他没有想过，如果有另一个对金昇玟好的人抢在自己前面的话，该怎么做。

正当李旻浩放空的时候，一个服务生路过，不小心碰到了李旻浩支出来的手肘。

“啊..先生不好意思...”

“没事，”李旻浩抬头“梁精寅？！”

方灿听到梁精寅的名字猛地一抬头，梁精寅端着餐盘慌慌张张地往后厨快步走去。方灿把自己车钥匙丢给李旻浩。

“你自己回剧组，我有点事。”

“知道了。”

李旻浩看方灿拿起纸巾擦了擦手和嘴巴就朝着梁精寅逃跑的地方去了。梁精寅这几年也没少让方灿头疼。但是在李旻浩看来，就是方灿待人的方式有问题。比如，人家虽然是学生，但是毕竟是大学生不是中学生，谁要你天天豪车上下学接送啊？


End file.
